A New Destiny
by Lexial147
Summary: Everything has finally settled now for the Chans..... or has it? New adventures, new friends, a new destiny... Chapter three shall be coming soon... on hiatus :(
1. Never a moments peace

Heyas! Well this is my first try at a "Jackie Chan Adventures" fanfic, so I am trying my hardest! Please R and R!

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters from Jackie Chan Adventures. The only ones are own, are the ones I have created, and will named in the next chapter.

**A New Destiny**

"But Jackie!", whined Jade. "Why can't I come with you?"  
  
"Jade, you have homework to do, and it's a school day tomorrow. I'll be back very late", replied Jackie.  
  
"Aww man. Not fair!", Jade marched up the stairs and slammed her door.... hard.  
  
"Uncle, make sure Jade stays here, please?"  
  
"Very well, but get some Munk beans on the way back!".  
  
"Ow!", Jackie replied as he was whacked on the head by Uncle. "What was that for?"  
  
"For forgetting the Munk beans!"  
  
"Alright Uncle. See you later!", Jackie exited the shop and made his way down the streets. "Ah, what a quiet night", he smiled. With all the Section 13 business, most nights were.... loud.  
  
Suddenly a huge explosion echoed through the streets, flames spouting above buildings.  
  
"Guess I was wrong", Jackie muttered as he ran quickly over to where the explosion had taken place.   
  
It was a warehouse, unused one at that. The frame work on the roof had now collapsed into the building. The whole building crushed. Flames were everywhere, burning the timber and giving off deep black smoke clouds into the sky.   
  
Suddenly a girl jumped out of the rubble, hopping and clambering over the broken but hot timber. She was dressed in a black jeans, a black t-shirt with white sleeves. Her face thin and smudged with some ashes off the fire, her eyes a dull amber colour. The hair caught Jackie's attention the most, black with white streaks going through either side.  
  
"Oh man! Grandpa's gonna flip out!" she muttered, finally making it onto the pavement.   
  
"Er, Miss? Are you alright?", Jackie asked, stepping towards her.  
  
"Huh?", she looked puzzled and looked round. "Oh...Oh me? Yeah, yeah. I'm fine, you can go now. Thanks for asking. Bye!", the girl pushed Jackie away.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, really, really sure"  
  
"Babe? You're not leaving, are you?", asked a green scaly man. He was standing above the timber, it crumbling beneath his feet. He was green and scaly all over, his chest and legs covered by rough material made into a t-shirt and trousers. His eyes were a piercing yellow and fangs overhung his mouth. "We haven't finished the party yet!", he held open his hands and red hot fire burst out narrowly missing the two.  
  
"Move! Go Home!", she hissed at Jackie, pushing him round the corner before turning back to the man. "No, I'm not finished yet Glanon"  
  
"Good", he smirked. His teeth crooked and yellow. He held open his hands again, shooting more flames.  
  
"Woah!", she jumped up over the flames, just missing her black trainers.  
  
"Bad day", muttered Jackie, watching from the corner. Waiting for his moment to strike.  
  
"Die!", Glanon called. Thrusting his hands fiercely towards her, more fire spraying out. The girl ducked down this time, down on her stomach as the flames sizzled over her head.  
  
"Too close, way. My turn!", she stood up and dug her hand into her pocket, grabbing a silver powder. She threw it across him and he screamed.  
  
"NO!", he gripped his hands into fists which were rapidly turning black. "I'll be back later for those stones! You can't protect them forever!", he muttered a few words and disappeared from site.  
  
"Good riddance", she started to walk away but a hand clasped her shoulder.  
  
"Stop! How.... who was that?", asked Jackie. His face a puzzle of confusion.  
  
"Er, him? Oh he is just a..... oh man", she shut her eyes and disappeared from view.  
  
"HEY! Come back! Maybe Uncle can explain this...", Jackie turned back and walked towards the shops unaware that he had been followed there.....  
  
"Wicked!", muttered a girl from the shadows. Her orange jumper barely showing up in the dark. "Better beat Jackie back home!", and with that she set off in a sprint.

Well, that's chapter one. One review and I shall continue, I promise it will get more exciting, honest!

Til next time, Bye!


	2. Jade Chan, Secret Agent

Heyas!! Thanks for the reviews!!! Yay! I got reviews!! I'm happy, that people like this story!!! I'll answer the reviews at the bottom of this chapter, Please R and R!

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters of Jackie Chan Adventures. I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures. I do own my own characters which I have created, Ash, Will and Grandpa.

**Chapter Two- Jade Chan, Secret Agent**

"And he sprayed fire out of his hands!", explained Jackie, telling of his adventure.  
  
"Ah", Uncle replied before whacking him sharply on the head. "You forgot my Munk beans!"  
  
"Uncle, this is much more important.......Ow!", Jackie got whacked on the head again.  
  
"Nothing is more important that a Munk bean sandwich!", Uncle flipped through pages of an ancient text. "Fire from hands, you say?"  
  
"Yes, that's him!", Jackie replied, pointing at a similar picture on the page that Uncle had been skimming.  
  
"Ah, ancient Gladiator. Works for his Master".  
  
"He said something about stones.."  
  
"Stones? Yes..", Uncle flipped a few pages back. "The Stones of Sagon. Ancient mystical stones that contain magical powers. Very dangerous if in wrong hands".  
  
"He said that the girl was protecting them...."  
  
"Yes, forces pick four guardians to guard the 8 Stones of Sagon. The Stones give the holder their power, but sometimes the power comes out the stone and goes into someone".  
  
"Why?", asked Jackie.  
  
"The forces become restless, trapped all the time. This is usually to show who the guardians shall be".  
  
"Coolio", whispered Jade from the top of the stairs. "I could become one of the guardians! Then Jackie would take me seriously. Now all I have to do is find that girl..... looks like a case for 'Jade Chan... secret agent!', Jade grinned and crept back into her room.  
  
The next morning-  
  
"Bye Jade!", waved Jackie from the door. "Have a nice day at school, you better hurry or you'll be late!"  
  
"Whatever", called Jade. "Secret agents don't go to school".  
  
Jade walked along the street, glancing back at Jackie who had now gone back inside. She walked much slower, watched a bus drive by, then slipped into the alley-way that led to the now burnt down warehouse. Jade was getting near when she head voices...  
  
"How on earth did you manage that?", Jade poked her head round the wall and saw the girl from last night and a brown hair boy, who was also dressed in black.  
  
"Glanon's a tricky customer. Trust him to pick a warehouse..."  
  
"So Ash, told Grandpa yet?"  
  
"Are you kidding? Why on earth would I........", Ash stopped.  
  
"What?", the boy asked glancing round.  
  
"We have company......", she suddenly appeared right next to Jade. "Right here". 

Well theres chapter two! Sorry it's a bit short!

Review replies- **Amandadragon-** lol, its a shame you don't know who the characters are, but thanks for reviewing all the same!! Email me about the whole Mario-door situation.... I'm waiting!! lol, update your ficcy soon! pls? Maybe we should do a joint-fic about Mario? Huh? Give me an answer soon!! PLEASE?

**VampireNaomi**- Thanks for the reviw. I am glad you are eager to find out about Glanon and these stones! Hopefully this chapter has answered a few of your questions, and may open up some new ones. The stones and the extra characters shall be explained in time. Thanks for the warning, I'll try and keep the characters as believeable as I can, and the extra characters are quite important to the story, but they won't completly take over.

Well thanks for reading and please drop a review. No flamers please, but helpful points shall be accepted.......... Clickety click......... thats the sound I would like to be hearing right now! Thanks again, and I'll update again, maybe on Saturday!


End file.
